This disclosure relates to a butterfly valve having a wear-resistant coating.
Butterfly valves are known and used to control air flow. A typical butterfly valve includes a housing that defines an air flow passage. A shaft is mounted in a housing and supports a butterfly disk. An actuator rotates the shaft to selectively open or close the butterfly disk to control the air flow through the passage in the housing.